This contract is for a Data Coordinating Center to continue collection of data and establish new and maintain existing data registers relating to diabetes, arthritis and renal disease in the population of the Gila River Indian Community of Arizona. There are six major objectives: 1. Continued maintenance and updating of diabetes registry. 2. Establish and maintain an expanded arthritis registry. 3. Establish and maintain End-Stage Renal Disease Register. 4. Establish and maintain Renal Impairment Register. 5. Collect data on medications, since 1965, for NIH study patients. 6. Review of life/death and health status of residents not seen in NIH study during the past four years.